


A Kiss to Forever

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Series: To Forever [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crowe is in a dress, Flowers, I repeat, Ignis gets his hair braided, Ignis with long hair, It's a wedding, M/M, Zine: Full Bloom (FFXV), Zine: Full Bloom Mini Booklet (FFXV), in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Ignis is getting married.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Series: To Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Full Bloom Zine (Final Fantasy XV)





	A Kiss to Forever

Ignis paced, occasionally glancing at the door as he continuously loosened and readjusted his lavender tie, fidgeting with his white suit. His heart sped when a knock sounded and it took every ounce of self-control he had not to rush over and throw open the door.

“Ignis, it’s me," came Crowe’s voice from the other side, causing Ignis to breathe a sigh of relief.

He opened the door, revealing Crowe in a silver dress with her hair down. She was beautiful and Ignis wondered for a moment why she didn’t wear it down more often, realizing only a moment later that it was probably easier to fight without having to constantly move it out of her face.

“Ignis?” Crowe asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

“What?” he replied, not realizing that she had said something until a few moments after.

“I asked if I could come in? It’ll take a minute to get this done,” she informed him, holding up a basket of flowers.

Ignis had been growing out his hair for the last six months, earning questions from nearly everyone and teasing from his fiance. He remembered Nyx toying with the longer locks and replying that it was all the more to grab, which had brought a flush to his face.

“Of course,” Ignis replied, stepping aside and closing the door behind her.

His heart hammered in his chest with each step to the chair he had brought and placed in front of a mirror. By the time Ignis sat down, he was convinced that it was just going to burst out of his ribcage.

“Brush," Crowe said simply.

Ignis handed her one, swallowing nervously as she pulled his hair from the bun he had put it in that morning. She began to run the brush through to rid it of any last-minute tangles before separating it into sections to braid.

“Do you...” he began, trying to swallow again, but unable to, “do you think he’ll like them?”

Crowe deftly began braiding his hair, tugging each twist firmly into place so that it was close to his head as she wove in flowers.

“Of course he will. The man saw you snort coffee out your nose because you found one of his jokes funny and then throw up all over him the week after when you caught a stomach virus. He loves every part of you,” she told him reassuringly, and Ignis let out a breath he never realized he was holding.

Ignis fidgeted with the hem of a sleeve as he tried to get a look at the basket that Crowe had set beside her until he felt a painful tug.

“Ow!” he yelped.

“Don’t move your head, I haven’t done these since Nyx stopped needing help _years_ ago and the braids you want are a lot more elaborate than the ones he has," Crowe warned. “You managed to grow your hair out enough through, I’m impressed.”

“My hair has always grown quickly ever since I was a child,” Ignis told her as he felt another flower get woven into place.

Each minute that passed seemed like an hour and his palms began to sweat as Crowe finished each braid until he had three on each side, with each one getting braided together again in the back to make one large, elaborate plait.

“And now for the finishing touches,” Crowe said softly to herself, grabbing at least a dozen small, white flowers and tucking them gently into his hairdo. “All finished.”

Ignis stared straight ahead, afraid to look in the mirror. If he looked then it would all become real and _nothing_ felt real right now. The nerves had completely settled in and his anxiety spiked through the roof until Crowe stepped in front of him and placed a kiss gently on his forehead.

“Take a look, Ignis," she encouraged gently, nodding her head toward the reflection he had yet to see.

Slowly, _slowly_ , he turned and his reflection shocked him. He couldn’t believe that he had managed to grow his hair long enough to do the elaborate work she’d done. Dark red carnations had been woven between locks of his hair along with baby’s breath and interspersed between it all were delicate orange blossoms.

He had never felt more beautiful.

“Thank you, Crowe,” Ignis managed to choke out, tears filling his eyes. Before he could compose himself another knock sounded at his door and he saw Gladio’s head poke in.

“You ready in─woah, Iggy,” Gladio said, the sight stopping him short. “It’s, uhh, time for everything to start.”

Ignis nodded numbly as he lost feeling in his entire body. Quickly, he wiped his hands off on a nearby tablecloth. Normally, he would chastise himself for forgetting to foresee this issue, but he could barely think over the nervousness. This was it. After this, he would be Ignis Ulric… or would Nyx change his last name to Scientia? He couldn’t help but laugh softly at the fact that, out of everything they had forgotten to talk about, who would take which last name was such an obvious thing they ended up overlooking. The thought dispelled enough anxiety for Ignis to take a calming breath. He heard music playing as he approached two large, ornate doors. Crowe quietly slipped through the doors to step to her place before the music shifted.

No going back now.

All Ignis could think was about when to move each foot until he saw Nyx halfway down the aisle and his heart stopped. The man looked more handsome than he thought possible, which was shocking since Ignis thought that his soon-to-be-husband was already the most handsome man in all of Eos. The black of his suit and the braids in his hair enhanced all the beauty Ignis had ever seen by tenfold, taking his breath away. Likewise, he saw Nyx’s eyes widen and begin to tear up, causing Ignis's eyes to well up at the sight. When he finally stood at the end of the aisle across from his fiance, Nyx held out a hand and lightly brushed his hand over a braid.

“Ignis I─” Nyx started, visibly swallowing. “How?”

“Crowe helped me. Are you surprised?”

“I am, leave it to you to do the unexpected.”

Nyx and Ignis unconsciously leaned in toward each other, unaware the Regis had stepped into the room until he cleared his throat.

“I believe I have to say a few things before you do that, boys,” he chuckled, Nyx joining him as Ignis blushed furiously with embarrassment.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. The Astrals blessed them with the love that we witness, and now they have decided to dedicate themselves to each other for the rest of their days. I believe that the two of you have come up with your own vows if I remember correctly?”

Ignis and Nyx nodded in unison, with Ignis procuring a piece of paper from a pocket and unfolding it.

“Nyx, these past three years have flown by. In that time you’ve managed to not only sweep me off my feet, but steal my heart as well. You’ve stuck with me through the good and the bad, through my long bouts of late-night work shifts and canceling without notice on dates...” Ignis had to swallow the lump forming in his throat before continuing. “I couldn’t have asked for anyone more amazing and wonderful as you and I thank the Astrals for every moment we get together. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my days hand in hand with you, no matter what comes.”

The few people sitting in the small crowd sniffled and Nyx’s smile wavered as he tried to hold back the tears that welled in his eyes as he pulled out a crumpled paper of his own and smoothed it out before reading from it.

“Ignis, you know that I’m not as good with words as you, but there’s not enough words in existence to describe my love for you. Your dedication to those you care about is something I’ve always admired about you, not to mention the fact that you cook like a god and have yet to convince me otherwise. How I managed to catch your eye, I’ll never know, but now that I have you, I refuse to let go. Forever is a long time, but I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone but you.”

With that Regis motioned to Noctis, who stood next to Gladio in the line behind Ignis, and took a matching pair of rings from his pocket. The bands were both simple silver with a ring of small diamonds steadily studded around the center. He then passed them to his father who held them out to the couple.

“Nyx. Ignis,” Regis began, “take your rings.”

They each grabbed their respective ring and the grooms exchanged smiles as they placed their ring into the palm of the other.

“I place my life into your hands, to love and honor you with every breath I take. I dedicate myself to you for as long as I draw those breaths until the moment I take my last, where I will watch over you even from the beyond. This I swear to you.”

Nyx and Ignis said every word in unison, sliding the rings onto their designated finger. Regis raised his hands and smiled wide as he began to speak again, placing the newly ringed hands in between his own.

“And the gods have heard your oath to each other. May this union be blessed, for your rings symbolize this oath so that you may show all of Eos your dedication." Regis let go of their hands, but Ignis and Nyx couldn’t bear to let each other go. “By the power vested in me by the gods and the city of Insomnia I pronounce you Ignis and Nyx Scientia.” after a pause he added, “You can kiss now.”

Nyx pulled Ignis close, still refusing to let go of his hand as he placed his free one on his now-husband’s cheek. When they kissed the world around them disappeared, even as they cheered with joy at the happiness of their friends. As Nyx pulled away, he placed the hand he had been holding over his heart and whispered.

“This will always be yours.”

“Nyx─"

Without a second to lose, Nyx picked up his husband and carried him down the aisle.

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, but I decided to take your name. Besides, it’s probably easier to change my last name since I have less paperwork,” Nyx said with a wink as he walked over the threshold with Ignis still in his arms.

Ignis smiled at that. Nyx Scientia had a ring to it and the logic was truly sound. As his husband set him down and opened the passenger door, all Ignis would think was that there was nothing that could ever make him happier, nothing would ever be more perfect, than this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this piece! It was a lot of fun to write! If you wanna get snippets of future pieces, or just wanna follow, find me on Twitter @LadyofMilvania


End file.
